Chapter 327
Live On for Her is the 327th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Lucy reveals to everyone that the Eclipse Gate is the source of the incoming 10,000 Dragons, the Gate itself finishes opening, releasing the terrifying beasts straight into the heart of Crocus. Below the castle, Natsu succeeds in pulling himself from the shadow sucking him down, whilst Lucy desperately tries to find a way to close the Gate; both Mages stating that they shall save the future. Summary As those around her stare on in shock, Lucy rushes towards the Eclipse Gate, screaming that its doors need to be closed instantly. Begging for someone to listen, Lucy is interrupted by Hisui, who moves to stand in front of her as she states that the Eclipse Gate is the only weapon the country has against the Dragons. Rebutting, Lucy states that there is no such thing as the "Eclipse Cannon", and that the entire device can only be a gate that accesses different points in time. As Lucy reveals that the Gate connects their spot in time to that of Fiore over 400 years ago, the ground begins to shake, the tremors being felt even by those far away in the streets of Crocus. As those around it stare on in complete disbelief, the Dragon Motherglare suddenly roars and pulls himself out from within the Gate, the members of the army and all those present scream as they are flung backwards from the mere roar of the gigantic beast. Raising his clawed feet, the Dragon proceeds to smash the ground beneath him, this alone causing crevices to rip through the town, a blast wave instantly destroying everything in its path. Stupefied by the sudden chunks of earth that are lifted up and flung from beneath their feet, those in the city wonder what could possibly be happening. At Mercurius, everyone can do nothing but watch as more Dragons walk free from the Eclipse Gate, each causing total destruction. Grabbing Hisui, Lucy demands to know how the Gate can be closed, with the Princess pointing to a large pedestal near the opening of the Gate. Running forward, Lucy tries to grab the lever, but is continuously brushed backwards by the chaos the Dragons are instigating. Trying again and again, Lucy eventually manages to grab hold of the handle, stating that only she, with her Celestial Spirit Magic, can close the door. After being asked how she could possibly know all of this, Lucy reveals that she had Crux analyze the Gate the entire time that they were in its presence, the Spirit telling her that the Gate combined Celestial Spirit Magic with writings from the Books of Zeref in order to work. Continuing that normally one would be able to control the time period accessed, Lucy says that, due to the current lunar eclipse, the Magic has been corrupted, locking the Gate to a date 400 years ago: the time when Dragons existed. As those around her realize the truth in her words, yet another Dragon walks free, Wendy wondering why Lucy hasn't sealed the Gate yet. Wondering that herself, Lucy seems incapable of closing the door, whilst Hisui, realizing her grave miscalculation, sheds tears in fear for her country's survival. Lucy, however, screams that she will not let the world suffer such a fate, as she wants to be able to live her future her own way, getting her own share of laughter and fun. Concurrently, below the castle, Ultear and Meredy hear the tremors from the arriving Dragons. As Ultear continues to try and pull Natsu from the shadow sucking him down, the Dragon Slayer suddenly grabs her shoulder, pulling himself out with his own strength. Together, with her grabbing the Gate's handle yet again and him succeeding in freeing himself, both Lucy and Natsu declare that they will protect the future. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Opening of Eclipse! Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Abilities used *None Items used * Navigation